Rath (Earth-50)/Timeline 1
Rath is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. He is the Timeline 1 equivalent of the canon Rath. Appearance He has his Heroes United appearance, but he has his second Omniverse appearance's outfit. However, his shirt covers his entire chest and he does not have a mask. Like his reboot appearance, his eyebrows are half-white. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Infinimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him and crouches. Personality Rath's personality resembles Marvel Comics' Wolverine's and that of a stereotypical professional wrestler. He almost always speaks in third person. Sometimes, when Rath becomes extremely angry, he mixes up metaphors (such as "a man's food is his castle"Con of Rath or "you just bit off an eye that's bigger than your stomach can chew"Above and Beyond). He acknowledges they don't make sense, but still continues to use them. Rath's muscle-over-brains mindset makes him needlessly argue with everyone around him. He even shouts at inanimate objects, arguments of which were ridiculous and that occasionally lead to harm him and others. His big mouth often gets him and his teammates into trouble; such as when Kevin tried to reach an agreement with Vulkanus, he mocks the latter's defeats from them and calls him "baby man", resulting in the negotiation downgrading into a fight. When Rath is angry at someone or something, he usually yells a sentence starting with, "Let me tell ya something" followed by the full name of the person, calling Kevin by his, or their position. He is very fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to literally jump down Jarett's throat to rescue the Tiffin or about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted him and his tray of food. Rath doesn't make empty threats. After saving Tiffin and threatening to mutilate Jarett with rearrangement of his organs into a sweater if he started a war with the Lewodans, his low growl hinted he meant it. Over time, Ben has gained slight control of himself when he's Rath. He lowers his voice when talking to Gwen on the phone, even though he had two Forever Knights at his ferocious mercy, and mildly called her unempathetic response "harsh".Duped Because of Rath's extremely low intellect, Kevin cannot help but mock or make fun of Rath. Despite the fact that Rath is supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, he is shown to be friendly towards Tiffin, though not at first. Powers and Abilities Rath possesses enhanced strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself. This was shown by how he was able to easily dismember the Forever Knights' paramilitary tank via brute force and toss the still extremely large pieces around (with one hand and later with two for the tank's body) with minimal to no effort. Rath possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Whenever Rath gets determined or angry, his claws seem to grow larger. Rath is extremely durable. Rath can also release a loud roar, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not one of the smartest of Ben's aliens, Rath can perform fighting moves with expert execution, seen when he used wrestling moves to defeat Manny. Weaknesses Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. He is also not quite adept for diplomatic approaches, particularly negotiations, and can make bad or difficult situations worse. Rath's apparent lack of intelligence also often convinces him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects. Rath can be subdued by the Hephestan Neuro Grip.Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 History Appearances Trivia *Credits to Echoson for the infobox image and the image in the gallery. *Unlike his canon equivalent, Rath is not afraid of water. *Out of all of Ben's aliens, Gwen and Kevin find Rath the most entertaining and amusing (due to his mediocre intelligence, occasionally joking about him behind his back or out of his earsight. *The Vreedle Brothers state Rath and other Appoplexians are much more aggressive and dimmer than they are. *Whenever Rath executes wrestling moves, he names them after stars. Gallery POTO_7_Anniversary.png|Seventh anniversary poster References Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Appoplexians Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Orange Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Cat Aliens Category:Furry Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens